Trouble in Piperdise
by LiveLaughLoveSibuna
Summary: After begging and pleading, Piper Willamson finally is going to Anubis School. But, overtime, Piper might not thought it would be a walk in the park at Anubis, espcailly, when she finds herself falling for someone she liked, but another girl might want him back too..
1. The Return

The early morning sky had shined brightly upon Borisville, UK. It was September 1st, the day all kids, teenagers and Adults went back to class. For some, it was going to be a dreadful year, others perhaps, were extremely excited to go back.  
But for Piper Willamson, it was going to be both.

Piper Willamson, being the twin sister of the infamous Patricia Willamson had gone back to her Music school after all the havoc she caused the week before. But, even when Patricia told her to try, and not to care if she failed, (which of course she didnt), she felt lonely. She missed everyone she met, she missed Patricia, and most of all, Alfie.

So, in the summer, she asked her parents if she could move to Patricia's school, at first Patricia or her parents didnt agree with it at all. But after many Begs and pleas', they finally agreed to it. Even Patricia, as much as a hard-head she is, appoved. But with One Rule "No Crampping my style." she said with a smirk. Piper knew this was her sister's signal of approval.

It was a still morning in the sky, and Piper got up real early just to go to Anubis early. "Patricia wake up! its school" Piper yelled excitedly at her sister. "noooooo" Patricia groaned. After much rushing, yelling, groaning,  
they finally made it to Anubis. When they got out the car, Patricia instandly saw Nina and Fabian, who were hugging the life out of one another. "Well, your on your own now, Pips, see you in the house!" Patricia gave her sister a quick hug and ran to them.

Piper looked at the school. "It's Beautiful" she whispered to herself, and went in.

After an hour of checking out the school and meeting the teachers, Piper made it to Anubis house. She was super excited to see everyone again. But before she could open the door, she heard a person say "Piper!?"

She instantly knew who it was in a heartbeat


	2. Sad Brown Eyes

"Piper?!" said Alfie Lewis breathlessly and shockingly.

"Alfie!" Piper said. She dropped her bags and gave him a tight hug. They stood there, hugging the life out of each other for several minutes. Once they let go, they started into eachother's eyes, blushing. "So.. uh Piper you coming here to visit or...?" asked Alfie. "No Silly!, im coming to school here, mum and dad agreed to it,  
had to constanly beg and plea though." Piper Laughed.

"So...?, what have you been up to lately?", asked Piper,"Seeing anyone at the moment?" Piper's heart sank a bit at the sight of those words. "I was dating a girl, but we broke up over break" said Alfie, staring at the ground and playing with his fingers. "Oh. I'm-" "No, you don't have to say it, I guess if it wasn't meant to be it wasn't meant to be, i'm fine. Honest" repiled Alfie. But Piper could see the deep sadness in his eyes. They both stood in a awkward silence. But that all was put to an end when they heard "PIPER!?"

Eddie Sweet ran from Patricia's grip and into Piper's shadow. "What are you doing here?" he said, while giving her a hug. "Aww looks like you missed your girlfriend, gonna have a peck on the lips?" Patricia mocked Eddie.  
"Hey, that was ONE time!, and it was a total acciedent." winned Eddie. "Oh whatever" Patricia, and they shared a kiss."Oh come on guys, get a room!" exclaimed Alfie, "Are we going in or not?, Trudy's cookies MIGHT BE ALL GONE!" Alfie picked up his and Piper's luggage and ran off into the house.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" smiled Eddie, and grabbed Patricia's hand, and walk hand-in-hand with Patricia.  
Piper was right behind them. Piper felt so rigid, frozen, a block. She was so nervous, she felt as though no one would want here there, and most importantly, she felt as though she was gonna run into someone...

"Well Piper, you coming? everyone is waiting for you!" Patricia asked. "Well, its now or never Piper" Piper thought "Yeah, im coming" And Piper entered the house."PIPER!" everyone yelled and gave her a massive group hug. Piper smiled widely, "Of course everyone would miss me!, I can't believe I had any negative thoughts about-"Suddenly, all the thoughts she had been thinking came back to her, when she saw someone who didnt even shout her name, nor came to the group hug.

Amber Millington.


	3. This Means War

Amber just stood there, on the stair case, staring.

No face expression, just staring.

When Amber caught her staring, she gave her a quick smile and left.

But for some reason, Piper felt as though she gave her a complete fake smile.

_"Piper?"_

_"Earth to Piper"_

_"PIPER!"_

Suddenly, Piper brought back to reality, after being in such a deep concentration.

"What were you thinking about" asked Nina

"Oh..um.. nothing really, just how much I missed this place!" Piper lied.

After many hugs and talking, Piper wandered off to the common room, wanting to explore the house more, but she ended up meeting someone else: Alfie.

Alfie was practically scarfing down all the food he could, untill he met eyes with Piper.

"Looks like someone is hungry" Piper said sarcastically.

"He... yeah, you would be if you ate Trudy's cookies!"

"I would be nice to try one, to see how hungry I would get, but looks like someones taken them all"

"Oh.. well.. Ok fine you can take one from my stack, now go before I change my mind." Alfie said, and so, he gave Piper a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thanks" Piper said shyly, and ran off to find Patricia.

But, what they didn't realize someone was watching them the whole time.

"Hi Ams"

"Oh.. uh Alfie.. Hi" said Amber very awkwardly.

"So."

"So.."

"Can I have one out of your stack?" asked Amber

"No! These are all mine!" ****LOL random Alfie response**.**

And so Alfie ran off to his room.

Amber had a furious look in her brown eyes and stomped up the stairs to her and Nina's room.

As soon as she opened the door, she slammed it with all anger, and she started to pout on her bed. Only staring at Nina's beautiful brown Wardrobe.

"Woah Amber, you look like your about to explode. Whats wrong?"asked a concerning Nina.

"I don't want to talk about it." she responded angrily.

"Alright" Nina counted in her head "3..2..1.."

"It's About Alfie and Piper! They were TOTALLY flirting in the common room!" Amber pouted angrily.

"But Amber, weren't you the one who broke up with Alfie?" asked Nina

"Yes but..."

"Alright then, you can date whoever you want, and Alfie can date or flirt with whoever he wants."

"But I know he still likes me! I mean I'm Amber Millington! Who wouldn't want to date me?, I'm like a total super model"

"Amber..."

"If I have to fight for him, I will." Amber said fiercely and proudly.

"Amber..."

"Dinners READY!" Called Trudy

"Meet you down stairs Nins!" Amber exclaimed. She left the room.

"_This is not going to end well..." Nina thought, "Lets just hope for the best"_

She walked out the room.  
_

*****Ok so if this chapter sucked, then I completely agree with you. "I was in such a rush to finish this I guess. Anyone watch the Superbowl? Yeah, Me either. I WAS sitting here TYPING THIS. Oh well. I need Ideas to flow to me I guess. I can't have a time limit, just let it flow. See you later:)*****

**~Jessie.**


End file.
